I Can't Sleep and You Won't Wake Up
by SecretAgent12
Summary: It's late and Tom can't sleep. Sadly his bed-mate isn't exactly being a conversationalist, but he decides to open up to them and hope they understand...if only they were conscious to hear it. Rated T for references.


**Hey worldwide web,**

 **I literally wrote this in two hours XD I really like this pairing even though there's no canon evidence to it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Tom rolls over for the fiftieth time that night, trying to get a good position to fall asleep in. It's too hot in bed, but the rest of the hotel room is too cold. His pillow's lumpy and the sheets are itchy. Five stars? He'd hate to see what one star American hotels are like. Tom sighs and looks over at the sleeping form next to him. Jacques's chest is rising and falling slowly with each breath. Tom reaches out and shakes him.

"Jacques...Jacques...Jacques!" The figure skater doesn't stir, but Tom keeps talking anyway. "I can't sleep." No response. "I think I'm just nervous about tomorrow. Tomorrow will be our second to last day before they send us all back home. You'll be going around the world with Josee entering skating competitions, and I'll be back in Canada with Jen trying to get our blogs up and running. I really hope this show gets us the fan response we need. Jen's going to be crushed if it doesn't work out."

Truth be told, Tom's probably going to be crushed too. They worked so hard to play up their fight for the cameras, but in the end they just ended up losing the race. He's ready to take full responsibility for anything bad that happens though. He owes it to Jen. There's always a chance things will work out though. When they first announced they would be on Ridonculous Race, they had gained a whole extra hundred followers on various social media sites, and they had been getting even more as the countdown to the premier went on.

"Maybe I can get a job as your costume designer," Tom jokes, before remembering that Jacques and Josee always make their own costumes. "Or something that lets me travel around with you. Jen would have to manage most of the blog from home, but I'd be able to get our name out there more."

He and Jacques hadn't really talked about the thing they had going on. The two of them had just sort of hooked up after the finale was filmed and were riding out the doors until the show sent them back home. It had been pretty hush, hush, since they didn't want to attract the attention of the other racers. Jen had found out only after she stole Tom's phone, and while he was pretty sure Josee didn't know, Jacques mentioned that he'd have to tell her eventually.

"If you still want to do this after the race is over," Tom says slowly, "I'd be cool with that. It's not like I have anything to hide, but if you wanted to keep it secret for your image as a skater, I'd understand." Tom had poured over every article and magazine that had featured the Ice Dancers after the first night he and Jacques got together. There had been no mention of Jacques' romantic preferences, bar a few gossip articles that gushed over him and Josee as a couple.

"You'd have to meet my mom though," Tom chuckles. He reaches out and grabs Jacques's hand. Even though he isn't moving, the feeling is still electric. "She keeps asking me to bring home a guy some day, and I think you'd like her. As for my dad, well...he probably wouldn't be around anyways, but that's a good thing. I wonder what your family is like. You've never mentioned them to me before."

Jacques hasn't really mentioned anything to Tom before. The two of them spend most of their time together doing...other activities that don't leave much room for conversation. They share occasional small talk as they pass through the hallways of the hotel, but other than that, nothing. Jacques didn't even want to sit with Tom and Jen during meals, instead choosing to sit and calm down Josee over their getting third place. Tom didn't really like Josee, so he was cool with not having to sit with her.

Tom knew Jacques was probably only doing this for the physical side of their relationship, if you could even call it that, but it scared him to admit it. Here was this extremely hot French-Canadian guy who devoted all of his time and energy to him, and just like that it would be over.

"I should have tried getting to know you better," Tom sighs. "I've seen you around the hotel. You work out in the mornings and swim in the evenings. Not that I'm always watching you, heh. That'd be creepy. I just want to be able to relate to you, or have some conversation material." He shrugs, which is kind of hard to do when laying down. "You probably wouldn't want to carry on a conversation with someone like me anyway."

His mind drfits back to when he and Jacques first interacted, which was after the finale where Geoff and Brody had won the million. Jacques had approached him one night after Tom had been staring at him for too long and things just sort of happened. After that first night it was a few sentences in the morning, some awkward eye contact if they saw each other around the hotel, and then meeting back at Tom's to burn off any energy they needed to. It wasn't the most healthy routine on earth, but it was enough.

Tom yawned. He was starting to feel tired now. He guessed it was a good thing he got all of that out of his system. It sure beat waking up all tired the next day. Maybe he'll tell Jacques about it in the morning. Maybe not. As he closes his eyes and starts to drift into his sleep, he feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around him and someone whispering in his ear.

"Mon amor, je t'aime."


End file.
